UTAUloids
UTAUloids Originally considered as Vocaloids as well, UTAUloids refers to voice banks that works on UTAU. This is done to differentiate them from Vocaloids that run on Yamaha's Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 platform. Teto Kasane (重音テト) : Teto is a voice bank made for a freeware spin-off of Vocaloid named UTAU. Her item is a loaf of french bread. She was originally designed as an April Fools joke by 2ch users to trick Nico Nico Douga users into thinking she is a new Vocaloid from Crypton Future Media (her company's name was Crvipton), but was eventually turned into an independent character. She is conceptualized by collaborative users of vip@2ch, and is illustrated by Chimera. : As being part of the April Fools joke, she is originally depicted as 31 years old, and her official site and 2ch users assert this. However, this was later clarified as her age as a human and chimera (A kind of dragon) hybrid, thus making her 15 years old in human age. Her height is 159.5 cm or 5'2" feet. Her weight is 47 kg or 103 lbs. Her tempo range is in between 70-150bpm, and as of the latest soundbank release by vip@2ch, her desirable pitch range is between a3 to e5. Her preferred genre are pop music and anison. Her character item is french toast, or bread. A video telling her life story can be found here. : Related characters include Ted Kasane, the male counterpart of Teto. He may be her brother, but this is still a faint rumor. To see the video, click here. : Teto Kasane appears in the Hatsune Mix manga by KEI. She is shown on a bottle of MEIKO's sake labeled "重音てと" (Kasane Teto). page found here Ruko Yokune (欲音ルコ) : Ruko Yokune (欲音ルコ Yokune Ruko) is yet another attempted joke character, made by 2ch to trick users into thinking she is the third Vocaloid release of Crypton, just like Teto. She is tall with hair highlights, heterochromatic eyes, which reflect both fluency in Japanese and English (a prominent feature for Crypton's third character, Luka Megurine), tanktop sleeveless poloshirt and low-cut pants, exposing a pair of black string underwear. The joke was unfortunately not able to catch on. She has a voicebank sourced from UTAU. Ruko Yokune is said to be twelve, but eventually is nineteen. Yokune has a good voice like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M__2E8DBZNw Defoko (デフォ子) : Defoko (デフォ子 Defoko) is the default voice data bank for the spin-off freeware, UTAU. Her name literally means 'default child'. When illustrated, Defoko has short, plum colored hair that comes close to her shoulders and matches her tie. Her voice is rather airy and robotic. Defoko is often referred to as "Dehuo" since some users take the name "Default (Child)" offensively. Although Defoko has clear and understandable pronounciations, it is hard to give her a natural sound, mainly because her voice is not human based. This is Defoko http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmP1aPhAroE Imouto Defo (デフォ妹) : Imouto Defo is the "Default Sister" voice data bank for UTAU. She is meant to be a younger version of Defoko, with even better pronounciations and a very childish voice. She is available for download on the UTAU official site just like Teto, Momo and Mako. Taya Soune (蒼音タヤ) : Taya is a somewhat rich-voiced UTAU with blue hair and a butler's uniform. Taya is a hermaphrodite, meaning it is both genders. Users have made it sing both high and low, and Taya seems to succeed in both octaves decently, but sounds best in between Alto and Tenor tone(s). Not many videos of Taya have been made, but a user has finally "released" Taya Soune to the world of YouTube. Even though Taya has a pleasant voice, its pronounciations are a bit difficult to understand without proper tweaking. : When portrayed as a character, Taya is meant to act as a proper gentleman to others; it has a hatred of rude individuals. : Its first name (Taya) could possibly mean "other (ta)" "? (ya)", and its last name, often read as "AONE/AOINE", is meant to be read as SOUNE meaning "blue sound." : All above information from SingingRobotStalker, please verify this and erase this side note if information is accurate! not right, please fix it, and then erase this! Momo Momone (桃音モモ) : Momo is the second voice for UTAU. Her voice is easier to control than Defoko. Even though it is human based Momo still sounds airy and robotic, but not as much as Defoko; her voice sounds softer than her predecessor. When drawn she is seen to have shoulder length pink hair that has white barrettes in her bangs and white earphone set. She wears a green hat on top of her hair. Her outfit is seen to be a classic school uniform of green and white (white short sleeve shirt green skirt green collar) and a red necktie. Her voice is MOE. Her voice is like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcDRMJZHiCw Mako Nagone (和音マコ) : Mako is also human based. Her voice comes from an amateur singer on NicoNico, her voice is easier to control being more stable and human like then the other two before her. She is not MOE. She is known to be the preferred UTAU for beginners. When drawn she is known to have light purple hair that is usually held in a pony tail. She wears a white headphone set with a giant white bow in her hair (like Rin Kagamine but bigger.) : Her outfit consists of a ninja type outfit with a short netted shirt with a white scarf. A black robe on top with a giant red bow around her waist and her arms are bandaged mimicking VOCALOID arm gear. Her voice is like this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Vy6A93OYuc Luna Amane (天音ルナ) : Luna's voice is much less airy and robotic than the other UTAU vocaloids, and therefore she has an easier time pronouncing. She sings a lot of songs with Mako Nagone, suggesting that they are friends. Her clothing consists of Bunny ears attached to her headphones, A orange tank top over a green sleeveless turtleneck shirt, and a fushia mini skirt with yellow trimming. She also wears black shoes, wrist bands, and black shorts underneath her skirt. Luna's eyes are blue and her hair is blonde and wavy. Luna could also be called Runa. This picture is not how she looks but the voice is hers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_Rzs-VQcE0 Nana Haruka (春歌ナナ) : A young looking and sounding UTAULOID. She is voiced by Nanahira. Her video was released to Youtube on January 30th, 2009.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJbtrPSiJTc Otsu Hibikine (ヒビキネオツ) : Otsu is an UTAULOID who is still in development. His hair is red and spiky, and put in a ponytail. He wears a red and white zip-up jacket, always unzipped. His complexion suggests he is one part Spanish. He is friends with Ted Kasane and idolizes Megurine Luka. The headset he wears looks like a pair of old headphones. He has an affinity to red chili peppers, and spicy foods. Age: 18 Weight: 72.5kg Height: 167.64cm Chii Tomero (地位トメロ) : First American UTAULOID. Chii Tomero is not complete and lacks voice samples, but is getting worked on. His voice is light and airy. Similar to Yuzu although his voice is more clear. He has black hair and his outfit is green, blue and red. Kurane Zanda (暗音ザンダ) : Second UTAULOID from America. (US02) His voice is a little rough but quite clear. He sounds best bellow C4. He has the capability to sing higher without sounding robotic although it still isn't too good. Age 14, Weighs 56kg and is 164cm high. He has black hair and a red & black outfit. The newer version includes romaji in his voice bank, making it easier for people from other countries to use. Here is how his voice sounds http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ahq86kn7g8 Zuii Takoe (多声随意) : Zuii is an UTAULOID still in development; it has been planned for her to have a large bundle of sounds. Zuii's name roughly translates as meaning "Optional Multi-voice" or "Optional Polyphonic", hinting at what her purpose will be. The owner does not plan on letting anyone else use her until everything seems satisfactory. Zuii can be found singing her first random "SA" scale here. So far, she sounds decent between G3 and F5. If portrayed as a character, she is meant to be a Vocaloid-disliking UTAU whom is actually very sensitive and caring to her fellow UTAUloids. She is voiced by SingingRobotStalker. : Age: 15; Height: 172.5cm; Weight: 79.1kg; Signature item: Gilded (gold-plated) Rose; Gender: female; Color scheme: Gray, gold, and black; Appearance: wears a black jacket with one sleeve barely covering her (left) shoulder and one cap sleeve on her (right) shoulder. This jacket has a gold hourglass on the back, with her code, "SRS01" below it. She wears one arm warmer (left) with a gray cuff on the end and one Vocaloid-style sleeve (right). She wears a black headband with circular earphones that have a gray circle in each center. Her white bangs usually cover some of her black eyepatch and sometimes her golden left eye. In place of a suspender or two, Zuii wears a black-gray chain that hooks from a hole in her belt to a belt loop (back) of her gray skinny jeans. Around her neck is a mini-tie that is gray with two gold diagonal stripes. Chiyo Sakuwatari (朔渡チヨ) : Part of the PROJECT SING SONG Series 1. A Canadian UTAULOID. Chiyo is still in development, but there are still some ACT1 songs floating around on Youtube. There is more about Chiyo on the PSS offical site. Is able to sing in Japanese, and English. : From The PSS Site Sakuwatari Chiyo is a virtual singer, voice actor, "Kitsunojo". Character design was by Kitsunojo, and voice was based off of her high pitched cute voice. = MOE Sakuwatari Chiyo's voice sound is a good voice, although sometimes weak when lower, is clear and loud. It is charming when used higher, and used for songs like pop and electronic styled.Official PSS Website More from Chiyo Chiyo is the second from Project Sing Song. Her design was based off of the sweet lolita style. The similarity between Chiyo and Michiyo's name was a convient coincidence. The two were created as a pair like Rin and Len Kagamine but are not related by blood and are not an intimate pair. the concept between their creation is like the concept of Yin and Yang, not being able to have one without the other. Chiyo is the cute, naive, younger one of the two. Her voice is high-pitched but a bit airy. Her voice is charming when used higher. Act1 for Chiyo is available but is not part of her official release. The Act1 voice pack is not recomended for use.She wears a hi-tech styled lolita outfit consisting of a two-toned grey tunic over top of a two layered pink skirt full of ruffles. Her armbands have white laceon them as well as on her white headphones(which have blue coloured lace). : Age: 15; Height: 154cm ; Weight: 40.9kg; item: Cake; Gender: Female; Colour scheme: pink, grey, blue. Michiyo Ishimaru (石丸ミチヨ) : Part of the PROJECT SING SONG Series 1. A Canadian UTAULOID. Michiyo partially done her ACT2 stage, but there are still some ACT1 songs floating around on Youtube. There is more about Michiyo on the PSS offical site. Is able to sing in Japanese, English and French. :From the PSS Site Ishimaru Michiyo is a virtual singer, voice actor "mx". Character design by mx, and voice was based off of her alto voice. Ishimaru Michiyo's voice sound is a good voice, can be boring but very strong. Her voice is most comfortable in the alto range, and used more for electronic, rock, or soft rock songs. Offical PSS Website More about Michiyo: :Michiyo is the first of a new series of Utau called UtauPSS. PSS stands for "Progect Sing Song". She has short, flared purple hair with bangs that slightly cover her right eye. Red-eyed and clad with a veggie-green coat, an oversized tie, and spikey black headphones, Michiyo is considered the modest/shy Utau. She has a charmingly deep,unique, mellow voice.UtauPSS are given some separation from other Utau where as they are intended to be trilingual (japanese, english, french, and possibly spanish)and sound fine. UtauPSS Michiyo has not been officially released, but are said to be up for download sometime in the middle of March. There are beta demos of Michiyo and her fellow PSS companion on youtube.Michiyo Beta Demo : Age: 17; Height: 165cm; Weight: 50kg; item: Carrot; Gender: Female; Color scheme: green, purple and orange.